18 Sex
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Add summer, teens, Hibari and Yamamoto. What would you get?  The constant nag about sex finally triggered a certain curiousity in Yamamoto, what consequences would it have on Hibari?  Detailed SEX SCENE, SURPRISE ENDING


**18+ Sex**

It was the summer of his 19th birthday; Hibari had gradually gotten accustomed to Yamamoto's constant pestering and even let the persistent baseball freak persuade him into staying at their place for now. He wasn't one to reject the thought of staying close to the school and getting free Japanese meals every day, even though he was bugged constantly by a blinding smile and crowds he had to admit he enjoyed the fresh sashimi and delicately hand rolled sushi.

Today was just a normal day, like any other ones, Hibari would take his usual round at his precious school before going to the sushi place for lunch.  
>Takeshi was leaning far back in his chair listening to his team mate's constant nag about their girlfriends and how they wouldn't let them go too far, the subject sex seemed to be the main issue on everyone's head lately and the simple minded captain couldn't quite put his thoughts around it. Just like Hibari, he had never experienced that kind of pleasure; he was satisfied with having his friends and his favorite sport. Never mind the mafia games he seemed to be fond of.<p>

"Hey, Takeshi, how far have you gone with a girl?" One of them nudged him with his elbow, wanting to bring in their silent goof into the conversation. The slightly tanned teen scratched his hair lazily before peeking at Hibari whom just sat down far away from them, Yamamoto took his time to answer:  
>"Well… I don't know. I don't think I'm that interested in girls."<p>

The answer stunned his audience, as usual; they had to think twice about Takeshi's answers, they could have a different meaning behind it than what you might think. Yamamoto didn't seemed gay; perhaps their captain was just referring to the fact that he puts baseball first. A thought that made the other team mates ashamed of themselves for being so busy with their girlfriends, excusing themselves quickly after finishing their meal, the team went back to training.

"… What an eyesore… that crowd…" Hibari muttered to himself as Yamamoto left the restaurant.

**:-:**

It's not that Yamamoto never thought about it. Sex.  
>Everybody did, well, with exception for Hibari, perhaps, he seemed so cold and the only thing that seemed to interest him was fighting the stronger. Wandering home from practice, the captain started to let his thoughts wander, lately there had been so much talk about sex, it triggered a certain curiosity in him but he didn't wanted to be bothered to get involved with a girl, they were quite bothersome and frankly he didn't had time for a girlfriend. Besides, Hibari might not like it, he disliked crowds and noises, and that seems to be what women do best.<p>

"Hey Takeo, did you know that men can do it too? Sex, I mean." A walking by teenager said to her boyfriend, she wasn't very eye catching, but those words had captured Yamamoto's interest.  
>Men could do it too? That makes things so much easier, now he just had to figure out how, because he already have the perfect person he want to try it with.<br>**:-:**

One hour or so later, he came home with a big grin on his lips and a bag from the nearby 7 Eleven. It seemed like his dad went to have a drink with friends, which would mean he probably won't bother to come home anytime soon. Where was Hibari then?  
>"I'm home!" He called and removed the sneakers, putting down the bags in his room and taking a look around it, the bed was clean, sheets changed recently, Hibari's tonfas laying there followed by a sleeping Hibird. "Tsk… can't be helped." Takeshi chuckled to himself, It had been nice to have someone beside his dad to come home too, even if Hibari didn't seemed very friendly he was still there, always at home giving him that usual glare. Where was he today? Did he have to play missing today out of all days?<p>

Pulling out some clean boxers and a t-shirt, he whistled a tune and walked into the bathroom. … Surprise, surprise… who would he find there if not Hibari himself? The slender teen with his soft hair wet and attached to his neck and cheeks, his perfect hips wrapped in towel and a wooden bucket with soap and other shower supplies in his right hand as the left one…  
>"Aoch."<br>"You're in my way, move unless you want to be bitten to death."  
>…his wet hand shoving Yamamoto's face away, blocking him from that perfect view of his half naked body.<p>

Now that he knew sex between men was possible, he could allow himself to be this much perverted when it came to Hibari, besides, it was the first time he got to view his fellow comrade's half-assed nudity.  
>By the time he was able to see again, Hibari was long gone and all he could do was to drag himself to the bath and quickly wash himself clean from the long day of training. Yamamoto took his time, he fully enjoyed the relaxing water before getting dry and wandering back to his room to make Hibari company.<p>

"Man, it's been a long day! We practiced so hard I can barely feel my arm anymore, oh yeah, you ever had sex with anyone, Hibari?" The goof asked and grinned widely, as if he was asking any normal question you can think of, he was sitting on the bed with his arms supporting himself, Hibari on the floor in that meditating position, just coldly staring at the other before turning back to view the night from the window.

"No? I guessed so, I haven't either, I just can't be bothered with girls, you know. I mean, they're nice and pretty and all… but… I'd much prefer someone more my size, you know."

Once again, Hibari acted as if he was alone in the room, but if you looked closer you might see a small twitch from his right hand.  
>"So I found out that men could do it too, heard it from some random girl at the subway station. Wanna try it?" His smile remained the same, as if he was asking what Hibari had for dinner and not if the other wanted to have sex with him. Although this time something changed, Hibari had turned his attention towards the other teen, for once he was studying Yamamoto with a certain curiosity and not annoyance. No one could tell what he was thinking, really, and Takeshi was ready to give up when he felt a dark shadow blocking the dim light from the moon.<p>

"How?"

Hibari's expression had turned back to the cold and careless side, he looked down at the other whom was currently in shock, blinking and trying to take in the current situation. Hibari… was curious, of how it worked? Or… did he want to go all the way and try?

Either way, Yamamoto can't afford losing this once-in-a-life-time chance. "Well… first we undress, and kiss… hehe." A little shy after all, the sporty one tapped a finger at his lap before pulling the smaller one down onto the bed and pressed their lips together. Hibari's skin was surprisingly warm; the lips were soft and tender, with a bitter taste of green tea. Going deeper in, he let his fingers explore Hibari's smooth back while sliding the tongue between his folds, a certain sweetness hidden beneath the bitterness now, he wanted…no, craved more.

Deepening the kiss, Yamamoto rolled over and pinned down the stubborn male whom was surprisingly obedient today and ravished his lips, fingers resting and stopping at the nubs of his chest. Experimentally pinching one, he pulled away from the kiss to study the other's expression, what he saw made his lower part twitch and twinge in delight. He had never seen Hibari like this before, so vulnerable, so deliciously wanton.  
>"…hn…" His pale cheeks flushed, the luscious lips giving out a soft cry like one from a small kitten… Takeshi continued, he tasted every corner of the other's body before Hibari had enough and switched their positions, the room was filled with a scent of teen and sex, he was on top now, the skin reflecting a small amount of the moon light as he clumsily stroked, let his fingers wander over Yamamoto's skin, as if he was inspecting it.<p>

"Hm."  
>The next move came quite unexpected, Hibari slid down and took the swelling organ that certainly didn't belong to himself into his mouth, the sharp teeth only nibbled it lightly, not enough to cause any pain but certainly to tease his new lover into growing bigger. "What more?" He asked greedily, a sly grin appeared on his otherwise emotionless face.<p>

Flexing his throat, Yamamoto started to doubt whether it was a good idea or not to seduce Hibari, after all he was someone that enjoyed watching others suffer. Nonetheless, he grabbed the bag he had gotten earlier this evening and pulled out two things, a package of rubber and a small bottle of lube. Smearing quite a rich amount on his fingers, he slowly reached towards Hibari's bubbly butt…

"Do you wish to be bitten to death?" The cold hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from touching what he ached for; the icy deep blue gaze froze him from even wriggling his fingertips. By now Hibari probably already knew the procedure, and grabbed the bottle to pour some onto his own fingers, frowning with a soft blush before sliding and smearing clumsily over his behind.

The sight of having the head of the disciplinary committee preparing himself was enough to make Yamamoto to almost, just almost explode. A swordsman has to have a little more stamina than that, of course. Pulling open the condom package with his teeth, he slide it on before waiting once again for Hibari to take the next step, he didn't want to receive another threat of being bitten to death.

"… If you hurt me, I'll kill you." Hibari muttered before climbing up on top of the other, the hand pressing the hardened sex into his wet but still untouched ass. It did hurt, he gave out a roaring sound of pain and as any other normal people would probably stop there and adjust to the size before moving, Hibari chose to ride and bounce on top of Yamamoto like crazy, he figured if he had to hurt, Yamamoto would have to experience the same amount of pain.

While moving like crazy, he accidently bumped into that little bundle of nerves deep inside him, Hibari's noises suddenly changed from angry roaring to softly moaning… something that wouldn't exactly go unnoticed by Yamamoto who quickly learned where to aim his thrusts. They let the rhythm continue in that way for a while, before one of them gave in and buckled his hips for that sweet release, with the other soon following.

Panting heavily, Hibari rolled down from his position and grabbed a towel to wipe him, getting dressed rather quickly and leaving no time for Yamamoto to cuddle him. Not that it would ever be possible anyway.  
>He then sat down on the floor again to stare out of the window, as if nothing had really happened, by the time Yamamoto had bothered to get dressed and clean everything up Hibari was fast asleep already. Approaching the sleeping male, Yamamoto smiled helplessly and picked him up, carrying him to bed and tucking him in properly before sighing. What had really happened earlier?<br>"… Ah… well… Hibari's really sexy…" Scratching his face, he peeked at the sleeping male with a slight blush before shrugging and going to his own bed for some well needed rest.

"More."  
>Hibari craved it again the very next morning, causing Yamamoto to be late to practice and finding it hard to swing the bat because of the morning exercise he was forced (not really) to have.<p>

"More."  
>Hibari craved it again the same evening when Yamamoto dragged his tired ass home, not even having the patience to get to the bedroom, he decided the living room floor was good enough and when Yamamoto tried to protest all he received was a pair of glaring eyes and the usual 'bitten-to-death' threat.<p>

"More."  
>"More."<br>"Yamamoto Takeshi, more."

…  
>"So Takeshi, how come you look so tired lately?" His friend asked a week later at their weekly club gathering in the sushi bar, they have all noticed the lack of usual performance and energy in their otherwise always so perky team captain.<br>"… I've had too much sex." Takeshi sighed with a troubled face and rested his chin on the table.  
>Many pairs of deadly glaring eyes suddenly rained down on him. Needless to say, Yamamoto never came home alive that day to fulfill his Hibari's cravings.<p>

**THE END**

**:-:**

**So? I hope I cracked you up and made you all feeling hot and bothered with some lovely 8018 sex.  
>Leave me a review if you feel like it and make more people read it! <strong>


End file.
